


Chilled Out Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny finally gets the hang of surfing, as he learned from Kono, What does he do to pay her back?, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, This is a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one, & is a part of my "Danny/Kono" series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled Out Day:

*Summary: Danny finally gets the hang of surfing, as he learned from Kono, What does he do to pay her back?, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, This is a great one!!!*  
  
  
*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one, & is a part of my "Danny/Kono" series!!!*  
  
  
Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was very wrong about surfing, as he was in the middle of another lesson from his partner, friend, & crush, Officer Kono Kalakaua, He was just happy to be close to her, & once he was satisfied that he got the basics down, He said with a smile, "I am ready, Kono", & he picked up his surfboard, & waited for her.  
  
  
"Let's go, Brah", The Hawaiian Beauty said smiling, as she led the way down to the waves, & they got in at the same time. They were having a time of their lives, as they were surfing & cutting through the waves, Each of them were left to their own thoughts about their true feelings towards each other, & Danny was the first one out, & watched Kono continuing to have her fun.  
  
  
**"She is like a  fucking goddess out there, like she was made for the ocean"** , The Blond Detective thought to himself, as he continued to watch her do her thing, He was in awe, that she was part of his life, & he is not gonna screw this up. He got her a cherry shaved ice, & waited at their usual table, til she was ready to get out.  
  
  
"Thanks, Brah", she said, as she came up to him, & he handed her the sweet treat, & they sat in silence, & enjoyed the silence, & their snack, as they watched the tourists come by, "Thanks for the lessons, Kono, I really appreciate it", She smiled, & said, "No problem, Brah, We are ohana", He decided to make his move, & kissed her deeply & breathlessly, making Kono speechless. He said, "How about dinner next week ?", Kono had a smile on her face, as she told him this.  
  
  
"Sure", she said, as she let a hand travel down his chest, & snaked her hands around his waist, as they were making out, & then they both broke the kiss, needing to consume air, They smiled at each other, as they were watching the sunset, & as it was setting, They were doing one more round of surfing.  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
